Haunted
by Letselina
Summary: [Part of the Aftershock series] Now that Terra is a Titan again, she feels free. She controls her own powers... But a stormy night and a dusty Slade mask might prove her worst nightmares true. [Complete]
1. I

**Haunted  
**_Part of the Aftershock Series_

_A/N: This is part of the small series of stories I'm writing. I suggest you read 'Aftershock' before this so you sort of understand what's going on. Otherwise, this is just the version of Haunted if Terra had lived. Here's the first half!  
  
_**Part I**

I've never been so happy. I've never felt so free. So _in control_. I've been a Titan for about two months now. Slade has been dead for almost three. Even when I was a Titan before, I still felt that twinge of guilt every night before going to bed. Before I betrayed them. But now, there's none of that. I sleep without guilt, without the nightmares that haunted me in the night and even in the broad day light.

But, you know, there is still something haunting me... It makes no sense to me, to this day. Beastboy always tells me I'm just being silly, and I shouldn't worry about it. But I wonder how I killed Slade, when the entire team of Titans hadn't been able to.

Maybe it was because I knew so much about him. After all, he had taught me everything I knew about fighting.

But it still doesn't make sense.

Maybe... maybe he isn't dead.

No, I'm being paranoid. It's just the weather outside... The darkening clouds hinted a long night of thunder and lightning.

I walked down the basement stairs - and although it's pretty creepy - I know nothing would stand a chance against me if someone attempted to attack... Again, I'm being extremely paranoid. I turned on the light, the entire basement flooding with a hazy glow. I knew, down here, there was an old mask of Slade's. It was an old cracked one. Robin told me it was the mask he had worn when he was Slade's apprentice.

When he had turned on his friends.

Like Beastboy, Robin and I have grown to become great friends. I think it's because we share a common trait... We're both weak in our own way, and Slade found that weakness. Of course, no one's conversation has drifted anywhere near Slade. Any conversations the Titans and I have are usually about Brother Blood - and we tend not to speak of him near Cyborg.

I had still been too weak to fight the time Cyborg went undercover to H.I.V.E. Academy. So I stayed home, even when the other Titans went for a full on attack. But the story they told me was pretty scary. If Cyborg had _really_ been fighting the other Titans, not just doing it to trick Brother Blood, I probably would have flown to the H.I.V.E. and knocked the half-man half-robot with multiple chunks of rock (even though I still have a few problems with my powers) until he saw his mistake.

Luckily, that didn't happen.

I looked at the old dusty shelf, carefully pulling a cardboard box down.

"Terra? Is that you down there?" Robin's voice came from the top of the staircase.

"Yeah," I called back, not bothering to glimpse up. I heard him walking down the stairs, and suddenly felt a bit embarrassed for coming down just to look at the mask. I heard Robin heave a quiet sigh as he came closer, seeing what was in my possession.

"It's weird, isn't it?" he asked, kneeling across from me.

"What's weird?" I questioned, looking up at the Boy Wonder.

Robin lifted the mask from the box, a cloud of dust following, causing the both of us to cough. After the dust had settled, he spoke again, "Not fighting Slade."

I nodded, "Well, maybe it's for the best. After all, we've got a whole bunch of new enemies..."

"Yeah," Robin sighed again, setting the mask down. "But I just can't help and feel..." he trailed off.

"...that he's still out there somewhere?" I finished for him. I picked up the mask, tracing the crack with my finger.

He smiled slightly, "Yeah."

"Robin? Terra?" Cyborg called.

"Down here!" I shouted.

Cyborg made his way down the stairs, shaking his head. "Come on you guys," he said, his voice showing pity. "The guy is dead."

"I know," Robin said.

"It's just hard to accept it, I guess," I said, placing the mask in the box, then setting the box back on it's shelf.

Suddenly the familiar alarm started to go off, and I heard Starfire yell out something to the other two Titans.

Cyborg prompted a screen on his arm, letting out an irritating, "Ugh."

"What is it?" Robin demanded, ready for battle as always.

"Cinderblock. He's broken out of jail," Cyborg said.

My stomach flipped, once or twice, as I gaped at Cyborg. Cinderblock had been put in jail after I had killed Slade and he had been separated from Plasmus and Overload. Usually, an attack by Cinderblock was led by Slade...

With the foreshadowing weather - and the fact that I had just come down the stairs to look at Slade's mask - it was hard not to assume Slade was behind this.

"Come on Terra! Let's go!" Robin ordered, already halfway up the stairs.

I exhaled, repeating in my head, _'Slade is dead!'_ then running up the stairs after the other Titans. I knew the drill for battle - but I was still getting used to my own way of controlling my powers. I sprinted out the door, lifting a rock to serve as transportation as Starfire and Raven flew out the door. I jumped on as Beastboy flew past me in the shape of a bird. I grinned weakly as I sped off after Star and Raven, Cyborg and Robin - in their respective vehicles - not far behind.

We arrived in a park, where Cinderblock was busy causing his normal ruckus. I didn't hear what Robin yelled at him - all I heard was the familiar, "Titans! Go!" and I smashed my transportation rock into Cinderblock. If there was even the slightest chance he was doing something for Slade - who I continued to repeat in my head was dead - he wouldn't get far in his mission.

"Terra! Give me a lift!" Robin yelled.

"Right!" I used my terra-kinesis to lift Robin up to Cinderblock's height. I lifted myself up as well, binding Cinderblock's feet to the ground so Robin could attack.

I wasn't ready, though, for Cinderblock's aggravated yell as he slammed his weight into my rock. I lost control of my power, and both Robin and I went flying down a weedy hill.

"Terra, you all right?" Robin asked.

I let out a groan, letting him know I was okay. I felt small scrapes and bruises on my arms and legs from the tumble as I stood up. "Yeah," I grumbled. I faced Robin, who rubbed the back of his head. The air was redolent with the aroma of rain, and I felt cold drops hit my face as I groaned again. Cinderblock was going to--

"Hello Robin."

I froze in place, seeing nothing but the mix of emotions on Robin's face. Hatred, anger, hostility, and fear. That... It couldn't have been Slade's voice... I heard it though. I knew it was his voice.

"_Slade_," Robin spat, the name venomous to my ears. He pulled out his bo-staff, running past me as I turned.

My body shuddered as I looked at the man dressed in black and red. Lightning struck across the sky as Robin neared him, and I felt a sudden hostility grow inside myself as well. "No!" I screamed, lifting a rock that probably weighed over a few hundred pounds. I let out a cry as the familiar golden aura appeared in my eyes, and the rock sped toward Slade. I felt a smile creep on my lips, knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge such an object... I watched it slam into the tree as lightning struck again, thunder crashing in my ears. _'Yes!'_ I had to have hit him!

"You've lost your touch Terra," Slade taunted. He was behind me! "Come, let's see how you two have weakened while I was away." He jumped up into a tree, watching our every move.

"Come on Terra!" Robin screamed at me, leaping after Slade.

I lifted myself up with a rock, weaving through the trees. I didn't have enough control yet to fly and fight at the same time, so all I could do was keep up as Robin attempted to fight our nemesis. Had we really gotten this much weaker? Robin couldn't even hit him! And the rain was getting worse - I could feel the rocky dirt I was using to fly become muddy, and I began to fear losing my grip.

"What are you planning Slade?!" Robin demanded, yelling over the thunder.

"Sonic generators, Robin. Three of them. Placed at the city's fault lines. In three hours they will go off, causing an earthquake large enough to destroy your entire city," Slade explained.

"I'll stop it!" I voiced, wondering why Slade would do a project like that when he knew exactly how strong my powers were. Maybe I wouldn't be able to stop it...

Slade laughed, each chuckle making my blood boil with anger. "You aren't strong enough."

_'No!'_ I had to be strong enough! "Then I'll stop you now!" I screeched, landing on a branch. I threw the rock at Slade - but he dodged again! This time he landed on the forest floor, Robin diving after him, throwing his bo-staff at an immense speed.

Lighting continued to rip across the sky as I watched the staff fall and land... on the ground! No! Why could neither Robin or I hit Slade?! I let a rock catch me as I jumped down, Robin and I silently scanning for Slade...

But he had disappeared as easily as he had appeared.

How was this all happening?

I looked at Robin, his teeth grinding together and his eyes narrowed angrily. His hair was matted down on his head, unable to stand up with the weight of the rain water. "I can't believe he's alive."

I was silent, not understanding it myself. I had killed Slade. I watched that rock pierce through his body. I had _heard_ each one of his ribs shatter. Why was he still alive?!

"Hello?!!!" Beastboy's irritated voice yelled.

"What happened to you two?" Cyborg called out.

I looked up, seeing the other four Titans make their way toward us. I was still speechless...

"We had to fight Cinderblock on our own! We could have used your help!" Beastboy accused. "And now, I..." he inhaled a few short times, then sneezed, changing into a mouse. He changed back into his human form and groaned, "Great," he said in a nasally voice, "Now I have a cold."

"Slade's alive!" Robin snapped.

The four Titans froze, "Alive?" Starfire echoed, her lime green eyes widening.

"But how?" asked Raven.

"Are you sure?" Beastboy questioned.

"Yes, we're sure," I said, my voice hardly heard over the rain and thunder.

Robin seemed to be more upset than even I was. "I don't know how but he's already got trouble planned for the city. He's planted sonic generators on the fault lines of the city, and in three hours they're going to cause an earthquake!"

"Well, that's what we have Terra for," Beastboy said simply.

I shook my head, "My power isn't enough to stop it."

"Exactly." Robin began to take charge again, "Cyborg, I want you to check the warehouse. Raven, check the center of town. Beastboy, check the pier. If you find them, deactivate them. Starfire, you're coming with me and Terra. We're going to find Slade."

The other Titans nodded, and began to search for the generators. Starfire looked at Robin and I with a strange, puzzled face as we began to venture through the forest. "I cannot believe that Slade is alive still," she said quietly.

"Me either," I agreed. But I knew he was...

"We're going to find him and--" Robin stopped.

Slade stood in a clearing, "Good Robin. You've found me again."

Robin let out an angry yell, and ran with great speed at Slade.

I followed him, feeling more strength and confidence that we had another member to help us fight. I threw more rocks at Slade, who smashed them with his own staff identical to Robin's. Somehow, he managed to block my rocks, and Robin's constant attacks.

Where was Starfire? I didn't have to think about it as I saw Slade evade Robin and slip past me, sprinting toward Star. "Look out!" I yelled at her. I hoped she had enough to stop Slade in his tracks.

Starfire heard me, and strained her vision to see him, but as lighting continued to cut the sky, Slade ran right past her.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked.

Robin sprinted up the small hill toward Starfire. Angrily, he grabbed her arm, "Why didn't you stop him?!"

Starfire's eyes widened more, and she let out a quiet whimper, "Robin, you are hurting me!"

"Slade ran right past you!" he screamed.

I ran up the hill, clenching my fists. I couldn't believe the alien girl! Yes, she's quite the ditz at times, but to be staring right at Slade as he sped past her?! "What's your deal?" I demanded.

"I saw no one..." Starfire said, her hair dripping from the rain.

_A/N: Part II coming in the next few days! Please review!_


	2. II

**Haunted**

_Sequel to Aftershock_

_A/N: This is part of the small series of stories I'm writing. I suggest you read 'Aftershock' before this so you sort of understand what's going on. Otherwise, this is just the version of Haunted if Terra had lived. Here's the second half!  
_

Part II

I stared at the Tamaranian with wide eyes. My jaw was down, and the silence between us was deafening until Robin's T-com went off.

"What?" Robin rudely answered. I understood his anger though.

"I'm at the bridge, I don't see any kind of generator," Cyborg said.

"Nothing here either," Raven said, shielding herself from the rain with her magic.

"Nothing at the..." Beastboy stopped, his sentence interrupted by a multitude of sneezes and animal forms. When he stopped and became human again, he finished, "...pier..."

I shook my head, "It makes no sense! Why would Slade say there's something and there isn't..."

"There has to be," Robin growled. "I'll have to look for it myself."

I was cold, and I didn't want to argue. I was upset and scared. Slade was alive. Yet somehow, Starfire couldn't see him... Nothing was making any sense. "Well, I'm coming with you."

"No, I'll go alone Terra. I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Robin said, shutting off his T-com.

"But Robin," Starfire said gently, "Terra saw Slade too. Perhaps it is better if she comes - we all will."

"Fine," Robin muttered. "Just don't get in my way." He stalked off back toward the road, leaving me with Starfire.

"Terra..." Starfire seemed afraid I would also hurt her, or become upset with her. "Are you _positive_ you saw Slade? You and Robin seemed to be fighting with some invisible creature..."

I nodded. There was no mistake. That was Slade... Not even one of Slade's robots would be able to block both mine and Robin's attacks. He just wore a cloaking device of some sort... '_Yeah.'_ That was it. I began to follow Robin, a suddenly shy and quiet Starfire behind me. I reached the road, seeing Robin jump on his motorcycle, and he zoomed off into the rainy night without us. "Hey!" I yelled. I didn't know where he was going, but I had to follow. Leaping on a rock, I yelled back at Starfire, "Tell the other Titans to meet at the tower! I'll bring Robin!" I just hoped she heard all I said as she became a small dot behind me. I had to catch up with Boy Wonder or I'd never be able to find him...

The familiar roar of his motorcycle reached my ears as I saw him at an intersection. Up ahead was the warehouse - definately his destination. I knew he'd try to send me back if he found me at the entrance, so I decided I had to get there before him. I took a shortcut, flying above the buildings then weaving down into the barren warehouse. I figured it was inside - outside was too obvious and absolutely un-Slade-like. I steered my rock into the entrance, keeping it low so I'd be a harder target to hit.

The halls of the warehouse were dark and eerie, a faint yellow glow from a single bulb the only source of light. I was still a bit afraid, but I put my fears aside. I had to find Slade and I had to defeat him.

And make sure he stayed that way.

I stood up, leaving my rock lift and walked into a giant storage room. A sonic generator would give off some light or noise, wouldn't it? I walked through the large room, sighing. Maybe Slade really was dead... "This is pointless," I said, reminding me of something Raven would say. I jumped, gasping as I heard glass shatter, and the light went out.

"Pointless, is it?"

I spun on my heel, my heart skipping a beat or two when I heard Slade's voice. As I spun, I saw the hated man, and his fist connected with my jaw. I let out a pained cry as I was sent into a large metal cabinet.

"Now, my dear apprentice," Slade stood above me, and I knew if he wasn't masked, he'd be smirking, "You couldn't have weakened that much while I was gone - could you?"

I clenched my fists, summoning my boulder that I had left in the hall. "I'm a lot stronger than you ever taught me to be!" I yelled, bringing the boulder toward me. It hovered behind Slade, but he didn't seem to notice it.

"Then maybe you'll succeed at killing me today."

An angry yell escaped my lips and I let the boulder fly at Slade while I leapt at him, my emotions getting the best of me. Like Raven, my powers _do_ act upon emotion - but only the strongest of emotions. Now, my powers lifted me up, giving me more speed as I attempted to hit Slade.

But Slade was better.

Another fist of his connected with my body, and my rocks fell from the air.

"Terra!" I heard Robin yell.

The Boy Wonder leaped in the air, swinging his bo-staff at Slade - but he too missed. Unfortunetly, Slade didn't. Robin was thrown against a wall...

More and more of our attempted - even as a team - attacks failed, but Slade's hit us easily.

I stood parellel from Robin, Slade in between both of us. Robin's clothes were torn and his left eye was black, visible even though he wore his mask. I knew my nose was broken, and my skin was bruised and cut.

"You've become weak while I was gone Robin. And Terra, everything I taught you..." Slade taunted.

How was Slade so strong? Both Robin and I ran in for an attack, but failed. I was kicked into the cement wall and Robin was slammed to the ground.

"Robin!" Starfire's high pitched voice shrieked.

"Terra!" called Beast Boy - even in his nasal voice.

"Slade!" Robin cried hoarsely. I could tell he was weakening - and I knew I was too.

Starfire lifted her hand, emitted an eerie green light as Cyborg lit up more of the room with his own mechanical light.

Slade was gone. Vanished... I cursed under my breath. He must have escaped when we were distracted by the Titans.

"There is no one else here," Raven shook her head.

"And what? We did this to ourselves?" I snapped, the light illuminating each of my wounds.

Robin walked over to me, gently helping me up. His eyes were narrowed, even though one was large and swollen. "Slade is alive."

"But how?" Cyborg inquired. "We all saw Terra kill him. We _burned_ his body."

_'Burned his body...?'_ Why hadn't I been told of this? And... how was it possible he was alive...?

"I don't care!" Robin screamed, "Slade is alive! I'll stop him and _anyone_ who gets in my way!" He pulled out a birderang, his tone threatening.

I clenched my teeth, seeing the shocked faces on the others. "Don't think we won't." My hands gave off a golden aura. I hated to fight them - especially after what I had done to them before... But this was Slade. We had to defeat him. For good this time.  
Suddenly, I heard the familiar 'chink' of Starfire's powers, and everything became black.

--------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong with them?" I heard Starfire's gentle voice.

I opened my eyes, my body shivering. I realized I was in the infirmatry, then realized I was also strapped down to the bed I was placed on. Struggling against my bounds, I winced as each bruise caused tears to sting in my eyes.

"What I don't get, is how they _both_ saw Slade, yet none of us could..." Cyborg sighed.

"There seems to be nothing wrong," Raven spoke.

"There has to be!" Beast Boy yelled angrily and nasily.

"Yes!" Starfire pounded her fist against something, emphasizing her emotions, "Robin would not be upset with me if something was not wrong!"

"Calm down Starfire," Raven ordered.

Starfire sighed loudly, "But why must we do this?"

"They _threatened_ us Star," Cyborg

I groaned, trying to concentrate my power. I had to get out. I had to find Slade.

I had to kill him.

"Don't worry Robin," I heard Slade speak. I craned my neck to see past the curtain seperating Robin and myself, but I couldn't. I had to rely on the silouttes to see what was going on. "You're never alone as long as I am here."

"His heart!" yelled Raven.

"No human can survive that!" Cyborg said, obviously panicked.

"This won't hurt a bit..." Slade spoke cooly.

I saw something electrical through the curtain, and gasped. He was going to kill Robin! I squeezed my eyes shut, summoning my powers. I heard Starfire let out a surprised shriek as a giant boulder smashed in through the infirmatry's door. Using my power, I broke the boulder, and sharpened each softball sized rock so it would cut my binds. Not bothering to wonder why I hadn't thought of it before, I jumped up, sending the jagged rocks flying at Slade's silloutte.

Robin jumped through the curtain, grabbing my wrist, "Take us up there!" he ordered.

I threw a rock into Robin's hand and one into my own, "Hold on!" I yelled as the two rocks lifted our bodies up into the vent he had directed me to.

We landed near a large fan, and he quickly pulled out a small computer, his fingers flying across the keypad.

"What are you doing?" I asked, bewildered at the thought of playing games at a time like this. I heard a loud _whoosh_ and the loud caterwaul of the other Titans.

"Lockdown. No one can get in - or leave the tower. Not even Slade," Robin said.

"You must think you're clever," Slade hissed, punching Robin in the back.

I clenched my fists, realizing my powers were of no use. I'd have to rely on my physical strength, but it was draining quickly. I watched as Slade hovered over Robin, readying an attack, and I prepared to slam all my weight into him - praying to knock him into the fans...

I stepped back, hearing a loud cry. _"Terra!"_ Raven's voice spoke in my mind.

_"Raven?"_ I spoke, not with my voice, but my mind. _"What are you doing...?"_

_"Terra, your body is on the verge of breaking down. You're still too weak!"_

I shook my head, _"But SLADE!"_

_"Terra, none of us saw him. Let me in your mind..."_

I felt like Raven was pushing me - pushing _inside_ me - and I sort of sat back... letting Raven control me, at least for a moment. She was right... I was... so tired.

_"See Terra, there is no Slade..."_ she used my eyes to look around... She was right... He wasn't there. _"It's all in your--"_ she was interrupted by a powerful blow into her - rather, my - jaw.

I heard her cry out, as did I, as she was forced out of my mind, and I was forced to the ground. But Slade quickly turned back to Robin. Fatigue was tugging on my powerfully, and I didn't know how much longer I could go on. I saw Slade throw Robin _through_ a wall, and winced. "Robin!" I yelled, getting up weakly and chasing after Slade who was now knocking Robin down the basement stairs.

Robin, too, was losing energy, and I saw the pain in his face with each hit he took from Slade. But Robin couldn't get back up. He layed on the ground, mumbling.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed at Slade. I jumped from a decent height, readying to slam my foot into the man who ruined my life - but he once again dodged! He grabbed my waist, tossing me against the wall. I cried out in pain, feeling blood trickle in my mouth.

"Please... stop this Slade..." Robin begged as he was kicked again by the villain.

"No. I'll never stop, Robin," he hissed. "I'm the one who'll always be one step ahead... I'm the shadow that haunts every dark corner of your mind..."

I watched Robin slowly stand, using the wall for support. I spat out blood from my mouth, glaring at Slade who inched near Robin. "Stop!" I yelled, my voice wavering because of the blood. I supported myself up on the wall as well, "It's me you want... I killed you... not Robin..."

Slade faced me, then quickly threw a punch at me, which I somehow dodged, but ended up on the ground. "After all you did to them... The Titans still accepted you. They're just fools to accept a sneaky witch like you..."

"Shut up!" I warned, my body shuddering violently as my eyes began to glow yellow. I knew I was too weak to use my power - but there was the chance that Slade didn't know.

"After all this..." Robin heaved difficult breaths as he spoke, "...you don't even have a scratch..."

I suddenly came to his realization. Even Slade was human... but he never took a hit from any of us. Starfire didn't see him when he ran past her... No one saw him in the warehouse... and...

I killed him.

I know I did. They burned his body. He's dead...

"Only in the dark..." Robin continued to put the puzzle together, "You're not real!"

"I'm real enough to finish you off!" Slade growled, leaping at Robin.

I watched it, my jaw falling as I saw Slade reach to attack him... then suddenly disappeared. Robin had turned on the light... and Slade had... disappeared...

"Lights out, Slade," Robin sighed, half in relief, half in exhausion, and collapsed to his knees.

I felt my eyes closing, and fear washed over me that I wouldn't wake up... but I didn't care... I just... wanted to sleep... I could hear Starfire zoom down the stairs, comforting the half-conscious Robin. I felt Beastboy and Raven shaking me awake, but with a quiet groan, I fell into the dark.

-------------------------------------------------

"...Slade pulled off one last trick," Cyborg said quietly. "Chemicals in the mask made you believe he was real."

I opened my eyes, greeted by the light of the infirmatry that shone like empyrean above me. I could hear other quiet murmurs of the Titans, and a sneeze or two from Beastboy. I groaned, a slight pain shooting through my body as I sat up. Everyone hushed, looking at me.

"Hey Terra," Robin spoke finally. He looked worse than ever, black and blue and bloody. I knew I was too.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked, my mind a jumble after a long night.

"Remember when we went downstairs and looked at Slade's old mask?" Robin asked.

I nodded slightly, the event seeming like an eternity before.

"And the dust that made us cough?"

I shrugged, not remembering that as well. "Maybe." My voice was hoarse, and I still tasted blood.

"Slade put some chemical in his mask, and it made us see, hear, and feel that he was real," Robin said.

It made sense - I guess. It's something only Slade could pull off. "S-so," I asked shakily, "he really is..."

"Yes. He's dead," Raven answered, "You made sure of that months ago."

"It is all right now friend. You may rest," Starfire smiled, patting my hand.

Each of the Titans, except Robin, exited the infirmatry, and I exhaled. "I really... had thought he was back... you know?"

Robin gave a crooked smile, "You aren't the only one."

I looked at my hands, not wanting to remember Slade anymore. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what?" Robin asked, puzzled.

"Everything I did..." I said softly.

"Terra," Robin sighed. "You know we forgive you..."

I nodded, "Sometimes... I just forget..."

Robin set his hand on my bruised shoulder, and I winced. He gently took it off, then walked out, saying nothing.

I think it's best left at that... Slade is dead.

He can't haunt my thoughts anymore.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Sowwy. I meant to get this up a lot earlier but with school and other crap I've been busy. Hope you liked it! Please, oh please review! -Letselina_


End file.
